


I Think It Is Beautiful That You Are 256 Colors Too

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ylvis kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fluffy, clenching close, cuddling fluff sex, a fill for the ylvis kink meme on tumblr asking for precisely that. AU without wives/kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It Is Beautiful That You Are 256 Colors Too

They both fell clumsily to the bed together, and they laughed through wine-filled kisses. The smiles on their lips couldn’t be bigger, and fuck the world, if they were alone in a hotel with a jacuzzi an a large bed, so be it. Bård tilted his head and sucked and nibbled on Vegard’s bottom lip, the scruff from the other man scratching up his chin and neck.

Their fingers interlocked, and even though they both had towels around their waist, they hung loosely and threatened to fall off. The laughter resonated through the room, and it was sunbeams and happiness as the two brothers truly felt the love they held for each other. Vegard didn’t mind the biting, but he loved feeling the pressure, the weight of Bård on top of him, the still wet hair getting in his face and he grasped on to the smooth face, pulling the hair back. He squeezed it between his fingers as he deepened the kiss with tongue, even though he had a feeling Bård was going to tease him.

And tease him Bård did - he ran a hand down the other man’s clavicle, down the black wisps of hair on his chest, and he let a finger smoothly slide over a nipple before he continued own. Vegard tugged at him, holding his neck, holding him close, and it wasn’t long before his brother’s hand was on top of his semi-hard dick atop of the towel.

They had left the lube, condoms out on the bedside table - what did it matter anyway? They were adults, they knew what their plans to do were going to be. If you asked Vegard or Bård why they loved each other, the answers would vary - that they really knew it was true love, that they knew they could never be blue around one another, that they knew, they just knew…

It was just astounding the world could never see such a deep love, but they continued to kiss as Bård palmed his hand over the others’ dick, as he ran his hand up and down the length of it, as he worried for a moment they wouldn’t sleep comfortably in the bed because it’d be wet after the towels and their hair. He buried his face against Vegard’s neck, would have been biting and snuggling against it, but damn it, it was like sand paper - and the raven haired man knew so, placing apologetic kisses against Bård’s ear.

The taste of tannins was stinging and tingling against both of their lips, the arid taste of the wine they had been drinking. Vegard let a hand travel down and he slid it beneath his brother’s towel, grasping and squeezing at his right buttocks. They had made love so often, they had had sex so often, the positions changed a lot and they never had a stagnant moment together - but they tended to make these plans on a whim.

Bård smiled, laughing, looking up at the brown eyes, smiling, melting in them, teasing, ‘you dirty bastard’ - he muttered, though the face on Vegard was entirely feigned innocence. He slid his legs apart slightly to try and encourage his brother to rub at his now erection, and Bård straddled him, spreading his legs further and opening the wet towel for the prize underneath.

The first contact of flesh on skin was amazing, incredible, and nothing could describe it - he was incredibly sensitive, and Bård knew it. He slid two delicate skilled fingers up and down the length, before he went and grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Vegard kissed him as he worked, tenderly, scratching him up still, and there would be red marks on Bård’s face - but all was okay, it would fade. He added plenty of lube in his hand, sliding it down the elder brother’s dick, his legs spread wide enough that he could gently coax two fingers well wet fingers against the entrance of the other.

"I hate you so much sometimes, you know? For being so fucking amazing." Bård laughed, and Vegard took the towel from around Bård’s lap and discarded it on to the carpeted floor. He appreciated the beauty of the other in the nude, that there was absolutely nothing that could be done to him to make him any less beautiful, that all he could do was keep his other hand in Bård’s long blond hair.

"Love you too," Vegard commented, closing his eyes dreamily. Sometimes when they had sex it was hot with lust and passion, sometimes when they had sex it was lazy and dreamy like now, but he kept pressing kisses and he lifted his leg to around Bård’s waist in a show of flexibility. He ended up looking at the blue eyes and grinning, prompting his brother to push more and get the deal on with.

Bård Ylvisåker knew exactly what Vegard wanted though, and though he would cuddle and give the other an amazing time, he was going to wait just a tiny while. Even though two fingers pressed gently against the tightness of the older man’s entrance, he let his other hand run up and down Vegard’s leg to hold him tighter and closer.

The kisses were never ending, and there was not much to be said - but he managed to kiss and groan his way through needing to say anything. Vegard couldn’t wait for Bård’s dick to be in him, but everything in due time, everything there was would soon be done. He was kissing Bård’s neck now, leaving the scratching marks against the other man’s collar bone, and his face felt beautifully in the crook of Bård’s neck.

It was rare to ever find a love such as this, and they truly had been fortunate to not have had to search the entire world for love. It just happened that they had to get over the taboo, they had to get over the feeling of butterflies, they had to confess —

and when Bård’s two fingers slowly entered him; two wet with plenty of lubrication and two because he knew what his brother could handle, Vegard managed to not collapse his lungs as he gasped.

For the longest time, this had been what both of them had wanted - but had been unable to verbalize it, unable to really come to terms with how they felt on the inside. The closeness they felt, the love they felt from one another, if they were to break up - there would still be an entire world out there for the both of them, they were both so enamored and inspired by each other.

They wanted the physical closeness, as much as it gave them emotional closeness and everything else - it fulfilled so much for them of so many things, and even though they had second thoughts at the start, they both were grounded in who they were and it was more than they could have hoped for.

The fingers were slowly going in, but shortly they were thrusting in and out, an Vegard was anxious and needy and wanted it - he gave Bård a gentle kiss, encouraging and slow, and he wanted the other to continue on. His breath was slowing and becoming heavier, the little moans and noises he made encouraging Bård to tease the other and curl his fingers, knowing just how to hit the other man’s prostate and make his entire body jerk and spasm.

He came so close, but he wouldn’t, not yet - he looked down at Vegard, the elder brother who was still so tenderly holding on to him, and politely asked.

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of dumb question is that? You are my world." After a moment of thinking he winked, adding on. "You are my sunflower."

Bård’s hand slapped Vegard’s outer thigh, grasping his fingers in to the flesh and pulling him close and up off slightly from the bed. He made sure to gently - with just a hint of roughness like he knew Vegard liked - prepare him, and soon a third finger was added, just enough to get the job done and make sure Vegard could be ready for something bigger.

"Really, asking such stupid questions." He sucked in breaths through the initial pain, even though he knew he could be saying just about anything. Bård kissed him, lovingly, and he made sure to stare him in the eyes.

"Love you too," he snorted, and before they both knew it Vegard more than willing to receive Bård. Vegard let one hand go to go on down and touch his own member, his back bristling with sensitivity as he jerked it up and down. Bård wanted to pull his hand away just to be a tease, but he was a man, he knew what a man needed, and he knew Vegard would always know what he needed the most.

Before they both knew it, time ha passed and Bård was positioned in front of Vegard, ready at a moment’s slight movement to be inside of his elder brother. He had gotten over the guilt, he had gotten over all of the mixed feelings, now all he wanted to do was to stay and be with Vegard for the rest of his days.

Slowly - that was how Bård maneuvered, he slowly moved inwards, into the lubricated opening and they were both gasping at the sensations, both clutching and holding on to one another. Vegard caught Bård’s lips in mid-gasp, kissing the bottom pink flesh, and he wanted to claim his brother’s mouth for his own. it was slow at first, but then Bård was in, inside of his brother as they both moaned and gasped and were surprised at the tight heat and the widened expansion as if it were the first time they were making love.

The rest of it went slow - Bård would move his hips back an forth, Vegard would help and move his own in regards to Bård’s. They were both holding each other so close, making love so intensely, pouring their every bit of love for each other in to their love making. Their lips would lazily but hungrily kiss each other, and with Bård’s member moving in an out of Vegard, they both were loving the position they were in.

Slowly, Bård’s hand took over Vegard’s, and he jerked off his brother - something that felt familiar to him by now, and before he knew it, Vegard was babbling out a stream of incoherent Norwegian before he came - spurts of white laying between their stomachs, his head lolled back, his mouth partially open, although that wasn’t the case for long as Bård kissed him yet again, before trailing the kisses down his neck, his eyes closing, furiously pumping -

\- and before he knew it, he was cumming as well, inside of his brother this time, the condom on making for no messy after-care. They were both tired and exhausted, it was already late at night, the clock next to the bed reading two in the morning. They were ready for bed.

Bård let his member slide out of the other, and Vegard’s hips collapsed back down onto the bed. There was one more tender kiss before Vegard looked up.

"Thank you."

He murmured, his brother rolling off of him an choosing to ask for what. Vegard rolled over, laying on top of the other man, so many memories in his mind coming up - but the thing that stuck out the most was the fact of how happy Bård made him.

"Nothing. Just go to sleep."

They should have taken another shower, Bård wanted to say, but they could do so in the morning. They were both too tired to turn off the lights and - as they thought, the bed sheets were irrevocably wet with the water the towels had soaked up.

"No, for what?"

He would have said for everything, but before then, Vegard was asleep.


End file.
